1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to floor construction for vehicles and particularly to a floor for railway freight cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various designs of floor constructions capable of receiving freight anchoring nails.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,587 and 2,667,243 disclose various types of shaped groove structures in a nailable steel floor construction for receiving nails, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,417 shows structural floor clips engaging planks of a nailable steel floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,613 illustrates a sealed nailing groove formed by cooperating foot portions of metal strips. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,420, a nailable metal floor is disclosed including Z-section supports. None of these patents, however, illustrate the improved end cap design of the present invention which provides enhanced structural integrity of the floor panel and facilitates fabrication thereof.